Chocolate Cake
by mia-chan mi-chan
Summary: This thing was the reason why they fought... and also the thing that brought them together.


Disclaimer: I don't have anything… I am poor… very, very, very poor…

A/N: HELLO!!! I missed writing!!! Anyway, I am back! Bwahaha! I hope we all can be friends… and please no enemies!!! I wanted to say thank you for visiting this story… I hope all of you would like it! Give me a review if you're finished! And before you start let me tell you that the characters might be OOC…

---

Chocolate Cake

---

It all began with that.

They fought because of that.

That thing was simply delicious.

That thing was sweet.

That thing was brown.

That thing was called Chocolate cake.

"Hey, give me some." Her reddish brown eyes looked straight at the cake.

"It's mine!" he fought as they sat underneath a tree.

"Tsubasa…" she moped as she tried to stick her fork in his cake.

"It is not yours… it is mine…" still he played the selfish brat as he grabbed it away from her reach.

"Then we'll share it…" she tried once more.

"No, this was the last piece…" he stated stubbornly.

Misaki stood up, surprising Tsubasa. "So that's how you treat me now…" she crossed her arms above her chest and pouted. "You don't care for my stomach, do you?" she murmured as she began to walk away from him.

"Misaki!" Tsubasa followed suit as he held his cake securely.

"You care for your tummy more than me!" she shouted.

"Okay, okay, okay…" Tsubasa sighed. "I will let you have some…" he felt defeated.

"Yay!" Misaki squealed a little as she reached for the cake. But Tsubasa snatched it again. "Hey!"

"I will let you have some… but in one condition…" he smirked.

"In what condition?" she snapped back at him.

He took a piece in his fork and brought it up to his lips. Misaki's eyes followed the cake. "Oh no, you wouldn't…" she whispered.

"Oh yeah, I will…" Tsubasa licked the piece then handed it to her. "You'll have this one…"

"YUCK!!!" Misaki shouted. "You are so unhygienic!?" she freaked out. "What kind of person are you?!"

"Normal…" Tsubasa smirked. "Now are you going to eat it?"

"You are such a jerk!" Misaki stomped her feet.

"Hey are you going to eat it or what?" he questioned.

"Of course not!" she answered as her face started to heat up.

Tsubasa ate the portion of the cake. Her eyes began to shake. He chewed slowly to make Misaki growl in annoyance. "It is delicious…" he grinned as he ate the rest of the cake.

"You are such an idiot!" Misaki stated.

"Thanks…" he sneered. "But… really you want some?"

"No thank you… I am perfectly well…" she proudly stated. But her stomach wasn't that fine as she proclaimed… so her tummy protested. Her face turned red in seconds.

Tsubasa laughed…

And laughed…

And laughed some more…

And laughed…

And then snorted…

And snorted…

And laughed again…

"Stop it already!" Misaki said. "It's not laughable, you know…"

"I pity you Misaki…" Tsubasa snickered as he sat down. A quarter of his cake was left on his plate, which he placed beside him. "You would not admit you are hungry…"

"Whatever…" Misaki had enough so she would give up the cake and buy something else to eat. She was heading to the canteen but something grabbed her left foot. So with a loud "THUMP!" she was lying on her back. "What do you want?"

"Do you really want some of the cake?" he asked while he looked straight at her eyes.

"Haven't you got the idea minutes ago?" she rolled her eyes because of his stupid question. But his gaze was so serious. "Of course I want a piece of chocolate cake…"

"Do you really?" he smirked once more.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" she sighed as she thought about what she would buy.

"Okay then…" he reached for the last piece of cake and put it inside of his mouth.

'I think I should buy a tuna sandwich… or a slice of pizza…' Misaki was thinking really hard that she didn't realize what Tsubasa was doing, until she felt something pressing against her lips. 'What's happening?'

Tsubasa was kissing her.

Tsubasa was KISSING her!

TSUBASA WAS KISSING HER, MISAKI!!!

"Hey!" she pushed him upwards. "What the hell are you thinking?!" she demanded as she saw him grin.

"Do you taste chocolate?"

She then realized that the last piece of cake was inside of her mouth. The taste of chocolate was intoxicating. Chocolate cake was driving her crazy… "I want some more…" she heard her whisper.

"Okay then…" Tsubasa smiled as he kissed her again.

It all began with that.

They fought because of that.

That thing was simply delicious.

That thing was sweet.

That thing was brown.

That thing was called Chocolate cake.

And that thing brought the two of them in paradise.

---

A/N: Thank you for reading this… hehehe… I hope all of you liked it… and if you did find this quite good… please give me some reviews… pretty please… also I would like to tell my Bria that I am her number one fan! I welcome all kind of reviews… even flames… --'… one more thing… thank you for dropping by… .


End file.
